


Erwin x Reader One Shots

by vaniyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaniyo/pseuds/vaniyo
Summary: Since I fell for the commander I decided to write some one shots about him. These are my first stories I've ever written and English is  NOT  my mother language so please bear with me :)If you guys like my stories or you have any tips for improvement feel free to leave a comment I'd really appreciate it! <3I hope you like it!Warning: sexual content
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Always Expect The Unexpected

# Always expect the unexpected

"Do you still want that?" silence "Hey, (y/n) do you still want the food on your plate?" You see Sasha staring at your plate with a slight smirk on her lips. "No, you can have it." You hand her your plate with a little smile and as you watch her eating your leftovers you start to think about what has happened last night. 

-Last night-

After a long day of training you decided to have a little walk. Training itself wasn't exhausting it was more of a mental thing. You were split in 3 groups with 4 members each. Your team consisted of Reiner, Mikasa, Armin and yourself. Goal of the task was to find a way out of a certain room by solving riddles (like an escape room if you know what I mean). 

This way your superiors could see who would turn out to be a leader and the "brain" of your group. The riddles weren't that hard but Reiner was way too impatient and gave up after like 30 minutes. Mikasa was calm and helped as much as she could. You brainstormed with Armin and got out of the room quite fast. Your team even had the best time.

It was fun and you're pretty sure they gave you this task to improve teamwork as well. It's been a hot day and it doesn't look like it'll cool down at night. While all the others went straight back to the HQ you started your walk. You were a little proud of yourself and your team. If it comes to combat training you could never really shine but all this mental stuff is perfect for you. 

That's why you and Armin are quite close, you spend a lot of time in the library reading books and talk about anything and everything. After you solved all the riddles and got out of the room you two even got complimented by the commander himself, Erwin Smith. You had a crush on him for a long time but had to make sure no one would notice. It would be way too embarrassing if anyone was to find out. 

You knew there never would and could be anything more than the usual superior cadet relationship, all you had was your imagination and a dream of him here and there. His ocean blue eyes, tall figure and blonde, neat back-combed hair was a nice extra, but you really fell for him because of his character. Very smart, funny but yet serious. And don't forget about his dedication. A man who knows what he wants. Most men your age aren't like that.

You've had some conversations with the commander before, where you were talking about some complex strategies, he knew you would understand and achieving the best time today only proved his impression of you. Either Armin or you would be counseled once he had a new plan for the next expedition. You didn't know if you were seeing things but his look towards you when you were talking was kind of needy lately, like he wanted to tell you something.

You scraped the thought immediately and didn't dare thinking about it again. 

You reached a pond and sat down on the grass. A warm breeze tickled your face. This is why you like to take a little walks, you could be by yourself and enjoy the silence for a bit. All these beautiful trees, flowers and the sunset and all you could think of was the commander. You felt trapped inside. You knew there could never be anything but it really hurt.

Unrequited love truly is a pain in the ass. "Don't get sentimental now (y/n) there are titans killing people, destroying families and homes and all you could do is drowning in self pity?! Give me a break." A tear streamed down your face. "Why am I crying?! " 

"(y/n) ?" 

You hastily removed your tears and looked from where the voice came from. You saw a tall figure about 10 meters from you. You couldn't see who it was exactly. Was it Reiner? 

Once the mysterious person came closer you couldn't believe who was standing right next to you.

"Commander Erwin!" You quickly stood up and saluted your superior. "Excuse me but what are you doing here commander?" 

"I could ask the same thing to you, (y/n)."

"I was taking a little walk after the training today, I must've forgotten the time I'm terribly sorry commander!" You only just realized that it was dark already. 

Commander Erwin chuckled. "You don't have to be sorry (y/n) I dismissed you earlier, you are free to do what you want. I was also taking a little walk, I see you found my "secret" location. I guess it's our little secret then." He smirked.

"I didn't know sir, I should better leave. Good night commander" As you was about to leave you felt his hand on your wrist.

"Tell me (y/n) am I imagining things or has there been a tension between the two of us lately?"

Shocked at what the commander just said you opened your mouth but closed it again. You didn't know what to say. 

"Excuse me?" You looked at him and tried to act like you didn't know what he was talking about. But you knew in fact exactly what he was talking about. So it wasn't only you who felt like there was something going on.

"(y/n), excuse me to be so straight forward but is there something you need to tell me?" He let go of your wrist but kept looking at you with a kind of worried face.

"No commander. I might have been a bit sleepy, I don't get much sleep lately since the nights are so hot." This sounds plausible and hopefully it's enough to satisfy the commander.

"I see." He turned around ready to continue his walk.

"Besides..." 

"Besides the fact that I developed a crush on you commander." You did not just say that (y/n) are you crazy?! Oh my god. 

Commander Erwin turned around yet again and gave you a piercing look. He stepped closer after a while. A lustful glance was seen on his face. You were frozen, you're usually not shy but the commander always gave you chills. He stepped closer again until there was not more than a few centimetres between the both of you. You could feel his warm breath on your skin and smell his cologne. It was a faint smell but still noticeable once you got closer. You could see his Adam's apple move as he was swallowing before he cupped his hands around your face and kissed you.

This can't be real, guess I'm dreaming right now. But how can a dream feel so real? It wasn't a dream this is actually happening right here right now. 

You closed your eyes. Your kiss developed into a passionate one. He asked for entrance with his tongue which you granted. You put both of your hands on his shoulders and held him closer to you while his hands moved from your face to your waist with a firm grip. 

After a while he let go of you and stopped the kiss. 

"Well, now you know that our feelings are mutual. I never thought something like that would happen today but I'm indeed pleased." He smiled at you while rearranging his hair which got messy during your little make out session.

"Why though?" You asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Why do you like me? I mean I'm just a cadet"

"You're not just a cadet (y/n). You are extremely smart, funny and you know what you want. Not a lot of women your age are like that. And besides that, I think you are very pleasing to look at."

You blushed. That sounds familiar. 

"Thank you commander...I'm lost for words."

"Please, call me Erwin." He said with a soft smile.

"Since we both confessed to each other, would you mind going on a rendezvous with me tomorrow?" He asked with the same soft smile. 

"I'd love that" You gave him a quick smile. "I should go now."

"Do you want me to accompany you to your barracks (y/n)? 

"No, it's fine thank you, I wouldn't want anyone to see us."

"You're right actually, I haven't thought about that. But is it okay with you to keep it a secret?"

"Yes, I mean I have no choice right?"

"Right..."

That's true, if anyone knew about you two, Erwin would get in a lot of trouble. Not only that you are younger (no minor!) but also the fact that he is your superior.

As you were about to leave you could feel once again his hand on your wrist. He turned you around and pressed you against his chest. His chin was resting on your head while his arms are wrapped up around your waist. You could feel his body warmth while you wrapped your arms around him resting on his back. The both of you were standing like this for some time. You could smell Erwins cologne once again and feel his heartbeat in sync with yours. The whole atmosphere was so calm yet exciting. You felt so save in his strong arms like nothing and no one could hurt you. You didn't want to let go, not yet.

"It's already so late, I doubt anyone is still awake." He whispered before he gave you a little kiss on your forehead. He let go off you. A smile was visible on his face. You smiled straight back. It feels like you were always this close like it never was any different, it feels just right. 

"I should really go now, I don't want to get caught sneaking around at that time." You said. Erwin nodded. As the two of you were about to separate you could feel raindrops crashing on your skin. It started with a few but it got worse real fast. Erwin grabbed your hand and ran into the forest with you. "Where are we going?" You asked. "There is a little cottage about 500 metres from here, we should get some shelter" You agreed with a nod. 

After a few minutes you reached the cottage. It was old and seemed like their owners abandoned it years ago. Everything was very dusty but you didn't mind, as long as you are save from rain. There was a sofa in front of a fireplace surrounded by papers, old oil pictures and random furniture like a nightstand. You took a seat on the sofa while Erwin made sure no one was still in the cottage. After a few minutes he came back.

"Look what I found." He said while holding a bottle of wine and showing it to you. You chuckled and grabbed the wine bottle. Erwin sat right next to you and put his right arm around you. You opened the bottle and took a sip. "That's good, here have a taste." You give the bottle to Erwin who took a little sip. "Indeed. Seems like we have the same taste in wine" 

Not only in wine Erwin.

As time passed and the rain wouldn't stop the both of you decided to spend the night in the cottage. You can't get caught coming back late to the HQ if you never show up, right? You thought to yourself. But even if, you didn't care about it anymore, that would be a problem for future you, all you want is to enjoy the night with your commander.

After the both of you killed the bottle of wine, you felt a bit tipsy. You could feel the heat in your body. You looked at Erwin. You were lying on the sofa, Erwin was sitting at the other side massaging your legs which were resting on his lap. You talked about the riddle room training thing and how he knew you and Armin would be the first to solve it. You also talked about how it still feels surreal what the two of you are doing right now.

You looked at Erwin and smiled. He smiled back at you let go of your legs and came towards you. He was lying on top of you. You just looked each other in the eyes. Erwin caressed your cheek softly while smiling at you before he went in for a kiss. You returned the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck. He started kissing you an your neck going further down to your collar bone. Once he reached your breasts he looked up at you looking for permission, you nodded so he continued. He started unbuttoning your shirt and kept kissing your body. 

"You're beautiful (y/n) I hope you know that." He whispered. You blushed. 

"You're not too bad yourself, commander." You said with a smirk. He chuckled. After losing himself in your eyes he continued unbuttoning your shirt. He removed your bra and started kissing your breasts. You moaned. It felt good. You helped Erwin get rid of his shirt and once you had done you could finally see what was hiding under his uniform. Commander Erwin, look at you!

"Do you want to have sex with me tonight, (y/n) ?" Erwin looked at you with a serious face.

That was uncalled for. 

"Yes." 

After you gave consent he unzipped your pants moving them down to have a full glance at your body. He caressed your cheek and gave you a passionate kiss. 

"(y/n), you truly are a beautiful woman." You gave him another kiss and started undoing his pants. You could feel a bulge forming in it. Once you undid his pants you got an your knees while he was sitting on the sofa. You took out his cock which was already waiting to be released from his tight underwear. It's big, will it even fit inside me? 

You started licking the top of his cock while rubbing the sides with your hands. Erwin moaned and leaned his head back while closing his eyes. 

You looked at him. After a while he looked back at you and said with a husky but still loving voice: "Do you want to stop?" 

"No, I just couldn't believe this is actually happening right now, I'm happy."

"So am I, (y/n)."

You put his cock in your mouth, licking it with your tongue. You could hear Erwin growl. He looked at you again and so were you while having his cock in your mouth. You could feel your heartbeat going faster and you started to get wet. You massaged his balls with your other hand and tried to get the rest of his cock in your mouth which you succeeded at. 

"(y/n), let me touch you." Erwin said with a husky voice. You let go of his cock and climbed on his lap. He planted kissed all over your face and breasts. His hand glided down into your underwear exploring and massaging your clit. You moaned while holding onto his neck. His hair was messy and you could see the lust in his eyes. You took his hand out of your panties and laid down the sofa while taking him with you who's neck was still attached to your hands. You kissed each other with a passion different from before. 

As he undid your panties you simultaneously undid his. You were now lying naked on top of each other. Erwin kissed your breast while forming lazy circles on your waist. He then went down on you lying in between your legs. He started licking your clit while putting a finger in your wet hole. Your hands were on his back and you only just realized that you kept scratching it but you couldn't be helped, he made you feel so good. He kept licking you while pumping his finger in your hole. 

"Erwin, take me. Now"

He looked up at you while still licking you and you could see a smirk on his face. He then came back up to you and gave you a little kiss. He put his finger in your mouth.

"Do you like how you taste, (y/n)?"

You cleaned his finger with your mouth and nodded. He then placed his cock in front of your hole and looked at you.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Good girl."

He slowly entered you until he went all the way in. He stayed like this for a moment until you could accustom to his size. He then started thrusting into you, at first slowly but got faster the longer he did it. You felt so much pleasure you were unable to describe his cock was big but all the worries that it wouldn't fit vanished once he entered you fully. 

"Oh god, (y/n) you feel so good."

He growled while thrusting faster in and out of you. You moaned and held on to his back which was already full of your scratches. He didn't care about that though. While he kept thrusting in and out of you he stroke your clit to make you feel good as well. You couldn't help it anymore and started moaning louder and louder, so did he. You could feel you reaching your climax soon.

"Erwin, I'm about to-"

"Me too."

He passionately kissed you while his sweat was dripping down his body onto yours. You wouldn't notice since you sweat as much as he does, and you didn't care. After a few more thrusts you reached your climax. It felt so good, you never felt like this before. You had sex before but you'd rather not think about that awkward encounter. 

Erwin didn't reach his climax yet but was about to. After a few more thrusts he took out his cock and released on your stomach. He then collapsed on you. You both breathed heavily trying to get some more air. After a few more seconds he looked up to you. You, petting his head looked back at him and smiled. After a little while Erwin got up took his handkerchief out of his pants which were lying next to the sofa on the ground and cleaned you up. He then came back to you and embraced you in a tight long hug.

"That was very pleasing. How do you feel, are you okay (y/n)?

"I feel veeery good, what about you, Erwin?"

"How could I not feel good with you lying right next to me, dear." He then went in for another kiss. 

"I assume our rendezvous is still up for tonight?" He said.

You laughed. "Yes, but I'd like you to take me out for dinner first" You said with a smirk on your face.

As the night turned into morning and the rain stopped you both made your way back to the HQ. Erwin waited a few minutes after you entered the hall so no one would suspect anything.

You were just in time for breakfast where Sasha was already waiting for you (and your food).


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short story of our commander!  
> No smut in this one, only a little bit of fluff :)

It was 3 am and you couldn't sleep. The full moon made it impossible for you to relax. How could everyone else sleep with a shining moon like this you asked yourself. Since you were sure you wouldn't find any sleep tonight like this you made your way down to the kitchen to get yourself some tea. You arrived in a tight shirt and shorts that you lazily put on knowing that you won't meet anyone anyway that late. You poured some water in a pot and put it on the stove to make it heat up. While the water was warming up you looked for some tea. _Something that would make me sleepy would be nice._ You found some chamomile tea.

_Perfect! That'll make me sleep like a baby._ Well at least that's what you wished for. You had training so you wanted to be well rested. The commander, Erwin Smith would be there as well. You were fond of the commander for a long time already and meeting him tomorrow made your heart skip a beat. You weren't sure why you liked him you never really talked to him, all you knew about him was that he wasn't involved. How could he, he was way too busy leading the corps you thought. Your tea was ready. You sat down and waited till it was cold enough to drink without getting burned.

While you were waiting you looked around the hall. It was so weird seeing it empty with no soul in sight. It's usually full of people here. You liked it though, the silence. Suddenly you heard the door behind you opening. You got scared and looked behind you and there he was, commander Erwin, as he lived and breathes.

You were shocked seeing him here, but stood up fast and saluted.

"Cadet (y/n), what are you doing here at this time?"

He asked while looking at you confused. He was holding a cup in his left hand and today's newspaper under his right arm.

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't been able to sleep since the full moon is too light and my body isn't producing enough melatonin for me to fall asleep!" He chuckled.

"Interesting, I haven't heard that excuse before."

"It's no excuse sir! I'm struggling falling asleep every full moon night." You tried to defend yourself to not make yourself look bad.

"I'm messing with you, cadet. I for myself have the same problem. I guess you had the same idea of getting a cup of tea to calm yourself am I right?"

You showed him your cup signaling that he was right. He smiled and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Sir, there still is hot water in the pot."

"Thank you cadet." 

You watched him making his tea until he came back and sat down at your table. It felt weird, enjoying a cup of tea with commander Erwin in the middle of the night, but you liked it. 

You weren't sure what to say so you were just staring around trying not to make any eye contact in fear of blushing or acting weird.

"Tell me cadet, what made you join the survey corps if I may ask?" He asked while having a sip of his tea.

What can you say, you always wanted to join the military police but seeing the commander during the ceremony made you abruptly change your mind. You know it sounds stupid and childish but he made you feel something that you weren't sure about

what it was. Most of your friends you had found during training joined the military police. They said you are stupid for joining the corps but you didn't listen. It was like you were trapped and the only one who could help you was commander Erwin. It may sound weird it may sound childish but that's how you joined the corps. You didn't regret it though, in fact you were glad you joined. You found new friends and being outside the walls gave you an adrenaline rush like nothing else. You felt like this was your place to be.

"To be honest sir, I wasn't planing on joining the survey corps. I wanted to join the military police but changed my mind last second."

"What changed your mind if I may ask?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, sir."

"How come?"

"Your speech at the ceremony made me change my mind, sir."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Good."He looked at you then stared at your cleavage, realized it a second later and looked away while blushing. That moment you remembered that you were only wearing a tight shirt and shorts. You felt embarrassed and blushed as well.

“I should go now.” You said.

“Me too, we should get some sleep, cadet”

You got off the chair about to make your way to the door to get back to your bed.

“Cadet, don't you think it’s hardly appropriate to wear revealing clothes like that? Especially in front of your superior?"

You turned around in shock, looking at him with eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know I would meet anyone at this time." Your heart was beating like there was no morning, why would the commander say something like that. He looked you straight into the eyes with a serious face.

"You are being a tease." He still looked at you, roaming your body with his eyes. A small grin was visible.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to bed now!" You walked out of the room straight to your bed. _Why was he looking at me like that? Was he smiling as well? He starred at my boobs..._

Once you reached your bed and the adrenaline of the nightly encounter disappeared you were finally able to find some sleep.

**-Next morning-**

"(y/n) wake up!" Someone was slamming at your door. You woke up from the sound.

"Who's there?" You asked.

"It's me, Sasha! Wake up already you're missing breakfast if you stay in bed!" Wait, what time was it? You looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. It's already 8 am!

"I'll be right there Sasha, don't wait for me."

"Okay but make it quick!"

You put on your uniform, brushed your (h/c) hair and sprinted out of the room on your way to the dining hall. Everyone was eating already, commander Erwin as well. He sat at a table with Levi, Miche and Hange. You made your way to your table where Sasha, Connie and Jean were waiting for you already. As you passed by commander Erwins table you looked at each other but immediately looked away once your eyes met. _I can't believe what happened last night._

You sat down next to Sasha who was almost done with her food. Jean looked at you. "Yo (y/n) what happened to you last night?" You froze. _Did he see what happened? Was he there?_

"Uhm...why do you ask?" 

"Your face, you look like you didn't sleep at all." Relieved by his answer you looked at him.

"I couldn't sleep because of the full moon. I only slept for like 4 hours." 

"Damn (y/n) you really do look like sh**"

"Thank you Jean."

**-After Breakfast-**

You had 1 hour till your training would start so you went back to your room to brush your teeth and wash your face since you didn't have time earlier. 

You hear a knock. _It must be Sasha._

"I'll be with you soon Sasha!" You said.

"It's commander Erwin."

You were in shock. What was he doing in front of your door? You were scared but opened the door.

"Hello commander!" You saluted.

"At ease, cadet. I wanted to talk to you." He looked at you. "Looks like you got yourself some appropriate clothes this time." You blushed.

"I'm sorry sir, I really didn't mean to offend anyone. I just wasn't expecting anyone being up that late and I don-"

Commander Erwin pressed his left index finger on your mouth, signaling you to be quiet. He stepped into your room and closed the door behind him still his finger attached to your mouth.

He came closer. "Pssst, cadet. I don't want to hear you apologizing anymore." He removed his finger and took a step back.

"Co-commander...I-" You looked at him, still in shock. 

"In fact I found it rather pleasing, seeing you like this. You caught my eye a while ago actually." He lost himself in your eyes before returning back to normal.

"Hearing you say that I was the reason you joined the corps made me happy...and proud." He came closer again.

"I-I really appreciate that commander...I just..." You took a step back but commander Erwin came closer yet again until you reached the wall. He leaned his right hand against the wall next to your head. His other hand slowly making its way to your cheek.

You didn't know what to do you couldn't resist his charm you caught yourself getting lost in his eyes. _It's now or never..I have to do this._

You wrapped your arms around his neck pressing him towards you until your lips met. You closed your eyes. Commander Erwin was surprised but leaned in while having both of his hands around your cheeks.

You then stopped the kiss looking him straight in the eyes. You didn't know what to do or to say.

"I must say that took me by surprise, (y/n)." He smiled at you and caressed your cheek with his palm. "A pleasant surprise I might add."

You were still in trance, you really just kissed your commander and it felt good. You thought this would never happen but you were wrong, he is standing right in front of you, smiling at you.

"Command-"

"Please (y/n), call me Erwin when it's only the two of us."

"Er-Erwin...I'm speechless I don't know what to say."

"Will you be able to answer my question though, (y/n)?"

"Yes."

"Would you like having dinner with me tonight? I would really like to get to know you better."

"Yes."

"Good." He made his way back to your door. As he was about to get out he turned around and smiled at you.

"Don't be late for training cadet!" He then left.

_Guess I'm having a date with the commander tonight..._


End file.
